Half A Year Dwalkern64's Version
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Weiss is a loner and Jaune wants to change that... The only problem is her icy exterior and a possessive school bully. Join our blonde knight as he melts away the ice casing. HIGHSCHOOOOOL FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys and Gals! It's me again! **

**Okay, before anyone goes off on one about me doing a version of someone elses work, Me and HecTiC WorLD are friends and we talk quite a bit. So when he recommended I should do a version of his story, I could not refuse ^^. I know this will not be better than the original, but It's something. :D **

**I do not own RWBY! Monty Oum does!  
**

**So without further adieu, this is Dwalkern64's version of Half A Year! **

**Reviews are helpful! **

* * *

Jaune Arc wasn't really a persistent person, but something about the White haired loner drew him in. She barely came up to his shoulders, but had pale, slender legs and a perfect figure. Her blue eyes, mesmerised the blonde boy. Her long white hair was in its usual sidewards ponytail while her fringe covered her left eye. She was wearing an icy blue dress that went down to her low thigh.

"Beautiful..." He muttered, eyes scanning the lonesome girl. She was sat on her own in the furthest corner of the cafeteria.

"Who's beautiful?" His best friend asked, a grin plastered to her face.

"Pyrrha? Sorry." He apologised "I kind of zoned out." He gave a cheeky grin and rubbed the back of his neck "I was just wondering why she sits on her own? Does she not have any friends?" He pointed to the white haired beauty.

"Who, Weiss?" The red haired girl asked "She is just cold towards anyone that tries getting close. She chose to ignore everyone and now she is suffering for it." Pyrrha frowned.

"Why should she suffer? Everyone has problems, maybe hers are more serious than anyones." Jaune felt something stir. Why was he getting so protective over someone he has never even spoke to?

"Calm down, Jaune. I'm sure she has friends, but you shouldn't try and get close. I don't want to see my best friend get hurt by some cold bitch." Pyrrha responded.

"See! You don't know her, but you called her a bitch!" Jaune stood up, anger taking over "I swear, I will be her friend." He turned his back on Pyrrha and started the walk over to the white haired stranger, ignoring the calls from the red head.

As he neared the girl, his palms became sweaty and his heart started to beat erratically. He eventually got to the right side of the girl and stood there nervously.

"H..Hey there." He greeted awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

Weiss snapped her head towards the person who disturbed her peace and scowled "What do you want?" She spat.

"I..I just wanted to know if I could eat lunch with you?" The awkward blonde asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"No." She replied bluntly, head turning back to her food.

"Why not?"

"Huh?" Weiss said in surprise. Normally when she said no the other person got the picture and left. _'__Why was this blonde idiot trying so hard?'_

"I said, why not? I mean, surely it would be better than eating lunch on your own?" Jaune argued his point.

She seemed to ponder this for a moment "I guess... It wouldn't hurt anyone..." She said slowly, unsure as to why she was letting this boy in her personal space.

"Cool." Jaune gave a goofy smile and took a seat opposite her "You're Weiss, right?"

"Yes." She sighed "And you are?"

"The name's Jaune Arc." He announced proudly "It's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue." He winked at her "The ladies love it."

"Tch. As if they do." Weiss turned her head, a small smile creeping it's way on to her face "Well either way, It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand.

Jaune smiled at the progress he was making with the so called 'Cold bitch' "The pleasure is all mine."

"Oi, Snow Angel!" A voice called out, causing Weiss to stiffen and frown. The duo turned the heads to see Cardin Winchester, the schools bully, marching his way to their table. He was wearing a grey t-shirt along with a pair of blue, baggy jeans. His short brown hair was slicked back in its usual style.

Jaune looked to Weiss and noticed she seemed off.

"What are you doing hanging out with this loser?" Cardin laughed in a degrading way "Go away, Jaune, or do you want another black eye?" He threatened.

Jaune remembered the pain from the last time he got into a fight with the bulkier boy. Things did not go in the blondes favor. He looked at Weiss and saw what he thought was concern in her expression. He looked Cardin in the eye, but was cut off before he could say anything.

"I don't know why he is here. He just sat here and started acting like he knew me." She glared at Jaune "Leave, now." She ordered.

"You are as cold as ever, Snow Angel." Cardin chuckled "Now beat it, you dork."

Jaune glared daggers at the larger boy and turned to ask Weiss what the hell she was saying, but he was thrown out of the chair and onto the cold floor.

"I said piss off!" Cardin growled while looming over the fallen boy.

Weiss had seen enough. She stood up and grabbed her tray. She barged past Cardin and took no notice of the blonde boy on the floor. She dumped the rest of her lunch in the bin and put her tray on the side, before making her way out of the cafeteria.

"You should learn to keep your distance, Arc." Cardin spat at the boy and walked back to his original table.

"Fucking jackass..." Jaune groaned in pain. The throw wasn't particularly bad, It's just that he had landed in an odd way.

Pyrrha rushed over to him and knelt down next to him "Are you okay?" She asked with worry in her tone.

Jaune got to his feet and sighed "Yeah, nothing broken... yet..." His head lowered "I'll catch you around..." He said in a sad tone as he made his own way out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Weiss was having difficulties focusing in her last class of the day. After the incident at lunch, she hadn't been able to get the blonde boy out of her head. _'Why did he try and get close to me? If he had just stayed away then he wouldn't have gotten hurt...' __  
_

Eventually the bell went off, alerting everyone that the school day had finally finished. She let out a sigh and quickly collected her things before rushing out of the building.

She got out of the school gates and stopped, realising she had forgotten her homework in her locker "Dammit." She cursed. All she wanted to do was get home and immerse herself in some cheesy fantasy game. She turned around and made her way to the locker room. _  
_

The walk through the school was pleasant. The majority of the students had already left the property and the only ones left were the ones who were in a club. She looked into one of the rooms she passed and noticed a sleek, black piano. A small smile, once again, crept onto her face. She shook her head of any happy thoughts and frowned.

_'No. We are here to get my work.' _She mentally slapped herself as she rounded the corner to the lockers. She eventually got to her locker and entered the combination, she grabbed her homework and was about to leave.

"What did you think you were doing with her at lunch?" A familiar voice caught the girls attention.

Curious, she slowly walked along the wall and peeked her head around the corner. The blonde boy from earlier was being pushed up against the lockers by Cardin and his friends.

"I.. I don't know what you mean!" Jaune spoke fast, his eyes darting around for an escape.

Cardin grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the steel once again. A pained gasp escaping the blonde teen. "I think you do know." He smirked, throwing him to the floor.

Weiss put a hand over her mouth and took a step back _'He is getting beaten up because of me.' _Her chest tightened in self hate _'This is why I can't get close to people!' _She screamed internally.

Jaune let out a raspy cough and glared at the boy from behind his blonde bangs "I just wanted to be her friend." He responded while rubbing his neck "What's so wrong with that?"

Weiss took another slow step back and ended up tripping over.

"Who the hell is that?!" Cardin roared and made his way to the source of the noise. He walked to the turning and was met with nothing. The large boy let out a sigh and waved his friends over "This isn't over, Arc." He laughed before leaving.

Jaune pulled himself so he was resting his back against the bottom of the lockers. He groaned in pain once again, but grit his teeth to prevent any further signs of weakness "What an ass..."

He put a hand on the locker and got to his feet. He opened up his locker and retrieved his art book. As he was leaving the room he noticed some paper sprawled out on the floor. Kneeling down he picked up one of the sheets.

"Weiss Schnee? She must have been in a rush if she managed to drop this and not realise it..." He smiled, deciding to go and drop it off at her house on his way home.

* * *

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Weiss thought as she ran home. Not only had she gotten Jaune hurt, but she had almost gotten caught herself and dropped her homework while she fled.

She groaned as she slammed her front door shut. She untied her shoes and dumped them by the front door.

"Weiss dear? Is that you?" Asked her father's soothing voice.

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled "Yes daddy." She replied happily "How are you feeling?" She called out to him.

Her dad appeared from the living room, a large smile was evident on his worn face. He has short white hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a pair of black trousers "I am good, dear." He pulled her into a hug "How was your day?"

Weiss hugged the man back and smiled softly "It was good. Me and my friends made plans to go to the movies on the weekend." It hurt her when she lied to the only person she truly cared about, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth and disappoint him.

"That is wonderful, Weiss." He rubbed her back as a proud smile appeared on his face "When will you let me meet your friends?" He chuckled "I can't be that embarrassing."

Weiss let a strained laugh out "Soon." She escaped his grip and spun around him "I promise."

"By the way, the office has called me in, so I'll be working all night." He frowned "I am actually heading out right now."

The white haired girl gave him an encouraging smile "It's fine daddy. I don't mind eating alone."

"I'm so sorry, Weiss." He apologised, turning to the door and pulling it open "Hello?" He asked in surprise.

Jaune was stood in front of the door with his arm raised, ready to knock on the door "H..Hey, is Weiss in?" He asked nervously.

Weiss jumped in surprise "Jaune!?" She ran to see the blonde at her door "What are you doing here?"

"Is he a friend of yours, dear?" Her father asked with a small grin.

"Y..Yes! Yes he is!" She puffed her chest out proudly "I hope you don't mind, daddy, but I invited him over so we could hang out."

"Huh?" Jaune turned to Weiss, confusion in his eyes.

"Well dad, shouldn't you be getting to work?" She started pushing the man out of the door.

"But I want to get to know your friends better!" He cried in protest.

"Not today." She said sternly "We are going to be busy. Maybe another time?"

"I am holding you to that." He smiled and said his goodbyes, leaving the two teens together.

Once Weiss was sure that he was out of sight, she turned to Jaune "What are you doing here?"

"Umm..." Jaune pulled his bag off of his shoulder and opened it "I found this in the locker room." He explained as he pulled out a stack of homework.

Weiss frowned as her mind went back to the events that had occurred earlier. She snatched the sheets from the boy and glared at him "Not that I'm ungrateful for you bringing me this, but you should leave me alone."

"I thought you would say something like that." Jaune smiled sadly "Why are you alone all of the time?" He asked.

Now Weiss frowned, her eyes going misty "Goodbye." She quickly shut the door "Thank you..." She whispered from under her breath. She dried her eyes and ran up to her room, throwing the work on her desk as she jumped onto her bed.

* * *

Jaune was a whirlwind of emotions. He was angry that Cardin bullied him, he was worried for Weiss and he was confused to why his heart leapt everytime he saw the white haired angel "Why can't things ever be simple?" He asked no one in particular. His legs were hanging over his bed as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

"Jaune, sweetie. Are you in there?" A knock on his bedroom door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes mum." He replied "Something you need?"

A long haired blonde women opened the door and walked into his room. He deep blue eyes calmed the blonde teen "I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready." She smiled sweetly at her son "Is something on your mind?"

"Nope." He lied, giving a fake smile. He got up and walked out of his room and down to the dining room.

The blonde women sighed _'Hopefully you open up to someone one day.' _She thought sadly and went to go join her son.

* * *

**Had quite a bit of fun writing this ^^ It's nice to have Jaune shipped with Weiss. Their personalities just seem to clash in the best way possible! **

**Hehe, be nice? Maybe? :) Hope you guys enjoyed and wanna see more ^^ **

**Thank you for reading and If it's not too much leave a review or follow or fav? ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS AND GALS! **

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF MY VERSION OF HALF A YEAR! BECAUSE, WHY THE HELL NOT! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT BOOSTS MY EGO, JOKES!**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY, MONTY OUM DOES! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jaune was sat on the school roof with his sketchbook propped up against his knees. It was lunch time at school so the teen decided to get some practice in for his next lesson. The pencil expertly danced across the page as his drawing slowly came to life. He looked up at the scenery once again.

_'The school may have it's downfalls, but this is amazing.' _He thought cheerily.

The school was one of the tallest buildings in the town, thus given it a great view of the distant landscape. Jaune could make out a forest a few miles out and a small lake just to the left of it. He looked over the railing and saw the other students spending lunch with each other.

"I wonder how many of them know just how beautiful this world is..." He frowned, closing his sketchbook and laying down, using his arms as pillows.

"I thought that I'd find you lazing about up here." Pyrrha chuckled, making her way over to her friend "What's gotten you so down?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about things." He responded lazily, not wanting to go into the topic.

Pyrrha gave him an unsure glance "As long as you're okay. Anyway, I came here to ask your opinion on the Valentines dance." The tiniest bit of a blush appeared on her face.

"The what?" Jaune asked, opening his eyes a bit.

"You know, the dance we got told about in registration." She informed the boy.

Jaune sat up and sighed "I kind of missed registration... again..." He smiled sheepishly "Care to explain it?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes with a smile "Sure. Okay, there is going to be a school dance on Valentines day, It is mandatory to go and you have to have a date." She explained.

"Aww what!" Jaune whined "Dances suck."

"It sucks to be you then. If you don't go to it, you will have detention everyday for the rest of your school life." She smirked "Principle Ozpin's orders."

"The dance is in..." Jaune started to count on his fingers "...6 months!" He exclaimed happily.

Pyrrha smiled at her best friend "You are correct."

Jaune shot up to his feet and grinned "That means, I have 6 months to get Weiss to be my girlfriend! Thanks for the head start Pyr, you're the best!" He shouted while running back into the school.

Pyrrha held her head low "Far from the best, it seems..." She closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

* * *

Jaune sat in Art with a nervous smile. Art was one of the only lessons he liked and excelled in. But because he got so into his work he tended to ignore his fellow students. So when the teacher said they would be working in pairs for the next project, he became increasingly more nervous.

"Weiss Schnee." The teacher called out.

_'Wait! Weiss is in this class?' _His eyes scanning the room for the white haired angel.

"Here." Came her cold reply as she stood up from her seat.

"You will be paired with... let's see... Ah yes! Jaune Arc."

"Sweet!" Jaune hopped out of his seat and practically skipped his way over to Weiss.

Weiss sighed "Out of all the people, I get stuck with you. I bet you can't even pick up a pencil, let alone draw."

"Nice to see you too..." Jaune said in a defeated tone.

"Okay class. Your project is to find something that interests you both and create art explaining why it does." The teacher smiled "You have 2 weeks until it is due. I will give you the rest of the day off to give you time to think about it."

Weiss sighed and turned to Jaune "Listen here, this does not make us friends, understand?"

"I guess..."

"Good, come over to my house at 7 and we will work on this there. Got it?" She instructed.

"Sure, want me to bring anything?" He smiled.

"I'd like to see some of your pieces. So whatever crappy drawings you have, bring em." She replied, making her way out of the room.

"Whatever..." Jaune slumped into her chair as the other students left.

One student with long black hair with a magenta stripe stood in the room a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked Jaune "Do you mind helping me out? The person who is supposed to be showing me around has not shown up." The boy spoke in a bored, flat tone.

"Umm, yeah." Jaune got up and collected his bag "I'm Jaune by the way."

"Lie Ren." The raven haired boy held out his hand "I am a transfer student, so I have no idea of the schools layout."

"Yeah, it's pretty confusing at first." He shook the boys hand "Where did you need to go?"

* * *

_'I can't believe I got paired up with him! I try doing him a favor by telling him to stay away from me, but somehow he still ends up getting close!' _Weiss stormed around her room in frustration.

She had switched out of her school clothes and changed into a light blue vest with light frills at the hem and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

Her eyes landing on a flier she got handed at school, if looks could kill the paper would be ashes by now "A Valentines dance." She scoffed "How disgusting."

A knock snapped her out of her thoughts "Weiss dear, may I come in?" Her Dads voice asked.

"Yes Daddy." She took a seat on her bed and put on her best smile.

"How are you today, my little princess?" He smiled warmly.

"I am great daddy." She replied in a strained voice "I hope you don't mind, but I invited a friend over to study with me."

"Why on earth would I mind? Now I'll finally be able to get to know your friends!" He squealed in excitement.

"Daddy, calm down." Weiss smiled softly.

"There's no time! I need to make dinner preparations! First impressions always matter!" He shouted before running out of his daughters room.

Weiss' eye twitched _'He's coming to study, now he's having dinner!'_

* * *

"Jaune, why are you dressed up so nice?" His mother inquired. The blonde teen was wearing a short sleeved, blue dress shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans "Is it for a _girl_?" She teased.

"Wha!... No! I mean, well, kind of..." He admitted, flustered "She is just a friend."

"Is it Pyrrha? You and her are practically inseparable." She asked "She's gorgeous too."

"No mum! It's someone I met the other day, you don't know her." Jaune explained "And we are just going to study on our art project." Eyes darting to the clock "And I actually have to leave now." He walked to the front door "I'll be back later." He called out from the door.

"He's finally opening up." She smiled.

* * *

Jaune arrived at Weiss' house without a hitch and walked up to the door, raising his fist to knock on the door.

After a couple of seconds the door swung open and revealed Weiss' father "Hello again." He greeted with a smile.

"H..Hello, Mr Schnee." Jaune replied nervously "Is Weiss in? We kind of have a project to study for."

"Of course my dear boy! Weiss!" He called upstairs as he let the blonde teen enter the house.

Weiss came running down the stairs and grabbed Jaune's wrist "Thank you for letting Jaune in, Daddy." She thanked, pulling him up to her room.

"Dinner will be ready soon, I hope you like chicken, Jaune." Mr Schnee smiled.

"Chicken is great, thanks Mr Schnee." Jaune smiled back.

"Please." The older man said "Call me Rolf."

Jaune was about to reply, but Weiss had given him a tug and pulled him into her bedroom.

"Okay, look." Weiss started "You are here to help with the project, so get your head into gear." She scowled "Now, did you bring some of your art?"

Jaune nodded and pulled out his sketchbook, handing it over to the white haired teen.

Weiss flipped the book open and checked his work. To say she was impressed would be an understatement _'How come he's not shown any of his drawings in class?' _She thought "Jaune... these are amazing..." She flipped to the next page and was stunned.

It was a portrait of Jaune and a girl she had never seen before. She had blonde hair and eyes that matched the blonde boys. Her hair was in pigtails and her smile was wide. She looked younger than Jaune. Weiss felt herself get a little jealous at the drawn girl.

"Who is she?" Weiss spat in jealousy "Someone precious to you?"

Jaune nodded his head "She's my little sister... and she's dead."

"Oh..." Came her reply "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault." He smiled sadly "I drew that picture to remind me of how cruel life can be. How something you love, can be taken from you just like that."

Weiss was captivated "I think we have just found our project."

"Huh? We have?"

"Emotions. We all have them and we all have different ways of dealing with them. We can express different emotions through different pieces and explain what emotion they are." Weiss explained.

"That sounds good to me." Jaune agreed.

* * *

Once dinner had finished Jaune and Weiss headed back up to the girls room so he could collect his belongings.

"I know you keep saying that we aren't friends." Jaune started "But, I'm curious."

"To what?" She frowned.

"Why are you trying so hard to not be friends with me?"

The question stung "So you don't get hurt." She answered honestly "If you try and be my friend then Cardin and his friends will continue to hurt you."

Jaune sighed and patted the girl on the head "Are we still up for the movies tomorrow?" He asked with a grin.

Weiss was confused "Why would you put yourself in harms way, just to be my friend?"

"Cause you are nice. You may try and keep up a shell, but I can see through it."

"...Pick me up at 2."

"Got it." He grinned victoriously.

* * *

**Poor Pyrrha... -sadface- **

**That is all!**


End file.
